Innocent
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: In the end, she was just like Kairi. Sora x Ariel.


**A/N **

Another Sora x Ariel. It's practically dripping with angst (or...is it my imagination?).Oddly, I've come to like this pairing. R and R please!

**Warning: Subtle mentions of abuse.**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Innocent

_By: Youkai Hime90 _

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you." It's voiced as more of a statement than a question.

Sora blinks, taken aback. Ariel returns his gaze unflinchingly. Under the intensity of her stare he glances away, overwhelmed by the similarity of their eyes. She looks sad for a moment as she turns to stares off into the distant.

"I know you're worried about her," Ariel says softly, "but you'll find her again, someday."

He remains silent as she folds him into her arms.

"I just want you to be _happy_."

It's impossible to be sad forever, right?

_Right? _

Sora can't help but think she's just so _warm_.

'Just like Kairi.'

--

It starts out innocently enough. A simple game of tag to brighten his spirits.

(Then again everything starts out innocent and bleached white at the end of its beginning…)

Melodic and girly, tinkling like bells. Sora can't help but think that she sounds so much like _her_ when she laughs.

_Kairi… _

Ariel's long red hair trails behind her as she swims faster and faster and Sora swims after her, the tips of his outstretched fingers brushing against the lime green arch of her tail. The mermaid tosses a spare glance at him over her shoulder, her aquamarine eyes mischievous and playful. "Catch me Sora!" And with a graceful swish of her tail she's ahead of him again, laughing as he struggles to catch up.

Ariel swims and Sora swims after her and Ariel swims faster. He's gaining on her and he swims fasterfaster and she tries, oh, she tries, but it comes down to the simple fact of not being able to swim as fast as she would've liked.

(…Or maybe she wanted him to catch her all along.)

So Sora catches her and they hit rock bottom, and together they tumble, limbs twined haphazardly, hearts beating themselves out of their chests. Red hair is intimately wound with his and Sora has never been this close to her before. Ariel's body is warm and soft beneath him, her large blue eyes searching and Sora momentarily forgets to **breathe**.

A kiss on the cheek, a blush, a stammered apology. A quick retreat only to be held back. A look of understanding, acceptance, tenderness, despair. A kiss on the lips, softly, gently, a mere brushing of lips. A look of uncertainty.

_Should we continue? _

_Is this okay? _

A nod of the head, a kiss on the lips. All that she needs to know. Another kiss, and then another, and then another.

Ariel pulls away breathless, cheeks flushed, eyes shining.

_But… _

"What about Kairi?"

--

Ariel reads his mind like an open book.

"What would make it the same?" Sora turns to look up at her, gazing into those big eyes, the blue hue darkened with her melancholy thoughts. Ariel looks so very lost and so very confused with everything, biting her bottom lip. Her brows are drawn together and mindlessly she clings to him. Unconsciously Sora's gaze shifts to Ariel's long, flowing auburn tresses which shimmer prettily in the faint sunlight. Ariel looks uncertain.

Moments later clumps of red hair lie below them, settling on the ocean floor.

Ariel smiles softly, sadly.

"Better?"

Sora rushes forward and silences her with another bruising kiss, smiling against her lips.

--

'She looks like her,' Sora thinks.

She's an innocent, white as the fragile petals of the lily, crowned by a cropped headful of rose red hair. Ariel smiles warmly, like the ocean's very own sun, bright and glittering and the naivety in her blue eyes makes them shine brightly.

'Just like Kairi.'

_Except this isn't Kairi, that's why he feels little to no remorse when he slams her against the wall, bruising her soft wrists. _

Her hand finds his and he looks flustered for a moment, uncertain of her intentions.

"Promise to come back?"

Sora blinks. He has made too many promises that he can barely keep up.

"Please?"

But...this one he'll keep.

The brunette grins. "You know it."

And maybe, just maybe he'll keep his promise.


End file.
